My Past World, My Present Everything
by Stormyskies89
Summary: She closed her eyes when she saw his face as he hoisted himself up onto his horse. He called for 100 good men to join him. He glanced quickly at Scar and his face spoke volumes. He knew what was to come.


**Title:** My Past World, My Present Everything

**Summary:** Got this idea from pages 243 through 245, with some changes. The reaction Scar gave to seeing Jamie and thinking he was Sapling got me thinking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PO5 or anything/place/one recognizable.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

><p>Scar refused to believe it. Matt has said she couldn't go. It had to be Flint or Sapling. Why couldn't Flint have gone? Why did it have to be Sapling? Why?<p>

Scar could remember the first time she met Sapling and Flint. They had been inseparable but something had drawn Scar to Sapling and vice versa.

"_Scar?" she looked up as Matt spoke, "This is Flint and Sapling. Our Telepathy twins. We just need Inti and we'll be complete." Scar gave both twins a nod of recognition but Sapling held her gaze. He smiled. This got her heart beating a little faster._

Feeling herself nearly collapse, Scar settled down on a nearby boulder and cried to still her heart from breaking. She didn't want it to be real. She wanted to hate Matt. To hurt him. But she knew no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. But he had taken away her Sapling. She cringed thinking of Sapling as _hers_. He had never belonged to her. It was just their connection had been very strong. Scar brought the tattered red scarf that was around her neck to her face and breathed in. The last lingering scent of Sapling clung to the material. Sapling had gone to her the night before he conversed with Matt and Flint about going to Scathack Hill. He had held out the scarf to her.

"_Take it." He said, "As a token of my affection."_

"_But Sapling,"_

"_Please Scar. If anything happens in the war…"_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_Scar…please." He paused hear to make sure she was paying attention, "take it. It's a favourite of mine and I want you have it. It means that you will always have a part of me. In case anything happens in the war, you can always remember me."_

"_Sapling," tears had filled her eyes, he knelt down to her level and pressed a tender kiss to her mouth._

"_You mean the earth to me Scar," From Sapling that was like declaring his love for her, and Scar gave him a small watery smile._

* * *

><p>Scar was called to the meeting the next day and Matt explained everything to them. They all agreed it was crazy but Matt insisted.<p>

"_I'll go," Scar said, Matt shook his head._

"_No, Scar. You need to stay here. It has to be one of us." Matt said indicating between himself, Flint and Sapling._

"_Well you should stay here." Sapling said immediately, narrowing it down to either himself or his brother. So they moved off to go into Matt's tent to discuss it. Scar waited to see who would be going. An hour passed before Sapling emerged and went to his horse. Scar felt her stomach drop to her knees. It was Sapling. She closed her eyes when she saw his face as he hoisted himself up onto his horse. He called for 100 good men to join him. He glanced quickly at Scar and his face spoke volumes. He knew what was to come. He merely turned his horse and rode off as the men he had called for mounted their horses and rode after him. Scar turned to Matt's tent as Flint emerged. He looked at Scar and then turned and walked away to his tent. Matt was yet to emerge. But Scar wasn't going to let him get away with this. She stormed into his tent. The punch that landed on his arm only made him look at her._

"_I am sorry Scar. It was Sapling's choice. He volunteered to go. Even Flint couldn't talk him down." Matt said. Scar ran out and to the top of the hill to watch as far as she could see._

She had stayed there until she saw the flames. It had taken one day for them to reach Scathack Hill. And now she looked up when she heard footsteps. She didn't need to though she knew it was Matt.

"Scar…I need you, Finn, Corian and Erin to go and see if there are any survivors. And one more thing…" Scar looked up and saw a horse standing a few yards away. It was grey and quite large. Sapling's horse had returned. Without Sapling. Scar got to her feet.

"Why me?"

"Because I have a plan. We know the Old Ones plan to attack us in three days' time. Come, I will explain." Matt led her to his tent where Flint stood waiting. The plan was explained in detail. Scar would go to Scathack Hill with Finn, Erin and Corian to retrieve any survivors. Even if it was unlikely there were any. She would take two days to return to their camp and on the way they would camp in the City of Canals. It would work out the way he wanted it to. Scar and her army would wait for the signal and then they would join the battle and not before.

* * *

><p>Scar couldn't believe it, but there he stood. Untouched and completely whole. Sapling was alive! But in some way he wasn't Sapling at all. He was too clean. She dismounted and walked towards him. Stopping a few feet away.<p>

"Sapling," she said, he didn't respond, "you _are_ Sapling!" she cried.

"No," the boy replied, "I'm Jamie."

"Jamie?"

"Yes."

"No you're not. You're Sapling." Scar said shaking her head.

"I think I know my own name." He said.

Scar replied with a shrug, "Name's change. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alive! It really is you! I can't believe it…" Before he could stop her or she could second guess herself, she threw her arms around him, kissed him on both cheeks and buried her face in his chest. Then abruptly she pull away and burst into tears.

"Scar…" Finn tried but she waved him away.

"Leave me alone, Finn." She wiped her sleeve over her face her tears had stopped as soon as they had started but Jamie could tell they were ready to arrive at any point, "so Matt was right." She continued, "Why did I have to argue with him? He told me you'd be here…."

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Jamie had become undeniably close. Jamie remembering the time he'd spent in the past and having relayed it Matt, Pedro, Scott and now Scarlett as well, it seemed Scarlett had taken the mention of the relationship they shared as something she believed to be something to continue now. Jamie had no objections as Scarlett was very attractive and she understood the craziness. So when, a few nights before they were supposed to fight the Old Ones, Jamie approached Scarlett and held out a red scarf that she had seen him wearing more than once she looked up at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Take it," He said.

"But Jamie…"

"Please Scar…if anything happens."

"Don't say that!"

"Scar…please," he paused and when she turned tearful eyes to him, he continued, "take it. It's a favourite of mine and I want you to have it. It means you'll always have a part of me. In case anything happens, to me. You can remember me."

"Jamie," The tears threatened to fall, Jamie pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

"You mean everything to me Scar." And that, there was Sapling telling Scar that she was his world, his earth, his everything.


End file.
